Yvaine Stargazer
:: "..." ::: ― 85% of Yvaine's dialogue :: :: Yvaine Stargazer '''is a Half Elf Sorceress with the power of the Gold Dragons coursing through her veins. Cold, merciless, and proud, she is a woman of little words. She prefers to watch and wait until a moment arrives when she can display her awesome might over the elements to decimate her enemies. Yvaine is played by Kristoff Alejo '''Intro The Tower of Mudskipper stands in the cold, starry night. All of its residences have snuffed out their light to take their evening sleep, save for one quarter. The source of light is a magical display: a flame shaped in the form of a fish dances with the image of a phoenix made of water. The dim light provided by the animated lamp reveals a dusty room with layers of paper and dust littering the floor. A feline with feathery wings jutting out of its back sleeps on a pile of papers. Apathetic to the animal and the state of her neglected chambers is a figure hunched over a desk. The figure is garbed with a robe that matches the darkness of midnight; adorned with the image of stars, it faintly glimmers in response to the dancing flame. Under the shadow of its hood is a young woman. Her skin a shade of faint blue, and her golden eyes glowing faintly as it scans over a book that softly emanates a cloud-like substance. She wears a scowl on her face as she ends reviewing her notes. Yvaine gazes out the window, looking at the star-lit sky. She recalls a more troubled time before the peaceful days she was currently living; a time when the giants wrecked havoc across the land; a time when she sought artifacts and traveled with mercenaries to form a group known as the Pirates; a time when the fate of the entire race of giants and the kingdoms at their mercy hinged on the actions of the "heroic" deeds of the Pirates. Yvaine's thoughts wandered from her groups' exploits to her own past actions: immolating the Great Northern Wyrm, burning down a village on her own whim, bringing down molten earth from the skies on an army, and liquefying the Doom of the Desert. After reminiscing, Yvaine scans the contents of her book once more for the night: A list of names gathered by the Zhentarim all across Faerun. Names of powerful and influential nobles, royals, traders, and magi. They have all been bought by the Black Network under Yvaine's service. She flips her tome to stop at a map detailing a peninsula off the coast of Faerun. Her Storm Giant allies have granted her a plot of land for dealing the killing blow on the deceitful dragon. Then she turns the pages to sketches given by Drow architects, detailing a wicked stone temple with the image of a single Eye. Description Appearance Describe Character Appearance Personality Describe Character Personality Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Early life Write Early life story if applicable. Delete this if not applicable. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Mudskipper Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Rillix Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like Varril Rodriger Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Eclipse Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like Zalia Deaththorne/Vasharyx Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like Kress the White Snake Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like Nuala Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like The Pirates Your character's relationship with a certain group. The Bleeding Hearts Your character's relationship with a certain group. Cult of the Eye Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Pixie Dust * Zephyros' Notebook * Ring of Shooting Stars * Decanter of Endless Water * Cloak of the Manta Ray * Shard of Ise Rune * Bracers of Defense * Cloak of Elvenkind * Brazier of Commanding Fire Elementals * Staff of Thunder and Lightning * Ring of Spell Storing * Hat of Disguise * Bag of Holding * +1 Orb of the Warmage * Tan Bag of Tricks * Rod of the Pact Keeper +3 * Tome of Leadership and Influence * Portable Hole * Robe of Stars Feats * Ritual Caster * Elemental Adept (Fire) * Lucky Class Abilities Yvaine's powers are mainly used for destruction. She is able to masterfully wield the five elements: acid, earth, water, fire, lightning, and water. As an prudent adventurer, Yvaine also uses Zephyros' Notebook to learn about the lore the Cloud Giant has gathered over the centuries, it also contains several rituals that she uses for her convenience. Always eager to prove her superiority as a magus, she is able to cast spells without uttering a single word or a gesture. Yvaine punishes enemy spellcasters by deconstructing oncoming spells, and conjuring water to restrain and drown them; this is usually followed by flame so hot it would boil their watery prison. To avoid the attacks of brutes, she uses her golden, draconic wings to fly out of reach. Her Robe of Stars also allows Yvaine to apparate into the Astral Plane, but not before casting a quick spell. True to Yvaine's title as "The Fury of the Elements," she uses each element with terrifying potency to decimate entire armies with a single spell. Her most preferred spell is the destructive force granted through flame spells like Fireball and Firestorm. But Yvaine's true power is displayed through her most devastating spell: Meteor Swarm, those who have the fortune to witness this and survive will remain awed as the flames shine on Yvaine's golden scales. Sorcerer Features * Archetype: Draconic * Draconic Ancestor: Gold Dragon * Draconic Resilience * Elemental Affinity * Dragon Wings * Draconic Presence Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters